Save Me
by HeroineHargitay
Summary: Olivia is kidnapped, and to save herself, she must figure out her captor's confusing psyche before she can't be saved at all. T for now, probably will change to M later on. We'll see. EO story FYI But mostly focuses on Olivia.
1. Ch 1-Working Hard

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf, but you knew that already :P**

**A/N: I am continuing my other stories. I just like this one so much too!**

* * *

Ch 1- Working Hard

"Go! Get going! You'll miss your date!" My partner scoffs.

"Nah. I'm not going," I say dryly.

"What? Why not? You've been talking about it for the whole week! You were so excited," his hands fly in the air.

"I'm not going cause my lousy date cancelled on me five minutes ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he glances down at his feet.

"It's not your fault. Besides, these DD5s aren't gonna magically finish themselves," I shrug sadly.

(3 hours later-11:45 pm)

Everyone in the squad room has already left, everyone except me of course. I have always usually been the last one out.

Ever since I was young, I have learned how to use my time to the fullest. My mother was drunk almost everyday. I would have to not only take care of myself, but I would have to tend to her needs as well. Therefore, I would need to finish all my school assignments at school.

My eyes strain to stay open. I yawn for the umpteenth time. My head starts to dip, then I jerk it up again. Dang coffee is not helping! I hear a door open; my head snaps over to the direction of the noise. I see my captain. Guess he was here the whole time. He turns around and jumps back a little; he is startled by my appearance.

"What are you still doing here? Didn't you have a date tonight?" He questions.

"No, the jerk cancelled on me last-minute, didn't even give me a reason," I sigh in dismay.

"Oh, sorry," he frowns,"why don't you go home?" The question is more like a suggestion.

"Ah I will. I just have to finish some more paperwork," I reason, though "some" is an understatement.

"How much have you already done?" He asks, going to my partner's desk. He sits down on the open space and folds his hands.

"Um six or seven DD5s and about two stacks of paperwork," I shrug as if that was no deal.

"Woah! You need to get home!"

"Naw, I'm okay, besides the coffee's helping'," I lie convincingly.

"Yeah, well I don't want you burned out for tomorrow. Go home detective, and if you're in here before nine, I swear I'll have you arrested," we both smile and chuckle.

"All right," I put my hands up in a surrendering position. "I guess Fin nor Munch would wanna put up with Elliot. I wouldn't have enough energy to keep up with him," I joke. We chuckle again.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Liv. Have a good night," Captain smiles as he waves goodbye.

"You to, Cap'n." Soon after he leaves, I go too. I walk out to my squad car when I realize the cruiser is out of fuel! Great, just great! I do not feel like bothering the precinct gas fillers, and they are probably closed at this hour anyway. Second, my apartment is not too far from here. I guess the way back to my apartment is about a ten minute walk, give or take. I sigh and begin my walk home. I do need the exercise.

Five minutes in, I see a car's headlights behind me. My instincts shout for me to run, but I do not. I hear two car doors slam shut. Maybe I am paranoid, but I would rather be overly suspicious than dead. Now or never, I think as I whip around with my gun pointed ahead of me. "Freeze Police!" I order loudly and threateningly.

* * *

**A/N: Not too shabby if I do say so myself. Of course this story will be shorter than my latest stories "Rolex Rollaro" and "Traumas" are since I didn't have my newest rule: Chapter word count must be at least above 800 words, preferably around 1000!**


	2. Ch 2-Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf, but you knew that already :P**

**A/N: Wow, you folks must like this one too! Thanks! :) Sorry bout the late update! Thus, without further ado, here is Chapter 2! lol, poet, but I know it! lol ;D**

**A/N: THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE not a chapter! 6-30-14: Grammar, sorry guys just reread story, fixing some errors.**

* * *

Ch 2- Kidnapped!

I turn around and I see two macho men walking towards me. I wonder why they are not obeying, until I see their guns hidden in their hands. Before I can even register the loud bang, I am on the ground. I am frozen in shock and in numbing pain. I cannot move, not even able to get up. My body is stuck to the ground as if my back is crazy glued to the cold cement underneath me. I feel a quick sting in my upper arm, and so they squat, hovering over me as if they were surgeons and I was the patient on the operating table. One of them starts to tear my shirt. I do not know what he poked me with, but my thought is the prick was from a syringe most likely. I whimper slightly, fearing that my suspicions are correct. My body feels even heavier than ever. Now, even to keep my eyes open is a chore. I have lost feeling in my limbs; they are numb and my nerve system is dulling by the second. I think he gave me a drug. That date-rape type, suddenly, I am scared, shaking in my boots scared. But all I can do now is lay there helplessly. I am forced…not willing to become the target of a kidnapping.

"No," I manage a little moan. They must have heard my cry because he and his partner laugh mockingly. Ignoring me, all he does is tear more of my blouse. He tears my the silky fabric until it meets my ribs. It is about two feet long in length. Then he begins tearing horizontally. That is about an inch and a half wide. They tie the fabric tightly around my bloody arm, I wince at the wound's pressure. Although, oddly, I am thankful that they have decided not to let my blood paint New York's sidewalk. At least they do not want me dead...yet. My blouse makes a lousy makeshift band-aid, but at least it is helping to staunch the blood. Soon I can feel the fabric being devoured by my blood. My blood! I know I should not close my eyes, but I am just too dog gone tired now.

Before it is lights out for me, I hear them chuckle. "You made our boss wait extra late. You had better pray that they don't put a bullet in your skull." After that threat, one of them throws me over his shoulder. He carries my limp body to the car, while the other one pops the trunk. I am thrown into the moon illuminated trunk. Until the area turns completely pitch black, I force my eyes open. I close my eyes; they are burning, itching to close for release. My brain relieves itself from having to keep them open. Behind my lids, I sense an unknown light source, but I am too weak to reopen them.

During the car ride, I wake up several times. I do not have a sense of time anymore. The sounds of cars and any signs of traffic are absent from my hopeful ears. Wherever I am, it's no longer Manhattan, New York. _Where the hell am I?_ I figure out that I am most likely in a Sedan because my legs are cramped in here. We hit a pothole, and my head crashes into the hood. Lights out again.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I love it when people like you review! Tell me if there is something you think should happen to Liv. Although I already wrote 6 chapters, I won't hesitate to change it. Who knows, I might like your idea way better! ;) Plus you receive credit for your assistance and possibly a character named after you.**


	3. Ch 3-Under World

****Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf**, but you knew that already. :P**

**A/N: Thank you Amanda 14 and AnnieSeleneWalker for your ideas and of course my other reviewers. :) Happiness is a warm blanket, and wonderful reviewers.**

* * *

Ch. 3- Under World

As I begin to wake up from my concussed slumber, I realize I am no longer moving. I moan as I stir awake. Once I get seated, I look for ways out. My head is still pounding as if a drummer is beating on it. My brain feels like it is going to explode. Blinking my eyes, I sit up and try to to ignore my head. I notice that my arms are sore. Moving my wrist, I take note that my wrists are cuffed behind me. Probably my own cuffs, I figure. Great! Just great! Just in case they are not mine, I try pulling them loose. Nope, these are definitely the real deal. I sigh and roll my eyes in frustration. I peer down, feeling suddenly chilly.

"Where the heck is my cloths?" I think aloud. All but my tank top is missing. I do not recognize the pair of booty shorts that cover my butt. They are not mine! They are tight and really uncomfortable, but I guess they could be worse. I could be naked on the other hand. For once in my life, the thought of being naked scares me. Then again, the thought of someone removing my clothes while I am unconcious makes me shudder in disgust too. Shaking the disturbing thoughts out of my head, I squirm around, trying in vain to pull them down a bit. Alas, I fail horribly. As I look down, they really do show off my strong legs, and the beautiful tan I have. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ _Here I am kidnapped in a strange place, and I am thinking about how good my legs look in booty shorts!_ _What I should be thinking about is how the heck am I going to bust free of this dump. Breath in, breath out. Inhale, exhale. Priority number one: call for help._ I wobble as I unsteadily get to my feet. Going to the door, I try the handle. Locked, no brainer there; I start yelling.

"Help! Someone help me! I'm down here! Please is anyone there?"

**A/N: I didn't realize how short this chapter was; I'm taking Chapter 4 and adding it to this one. So, in turn, chapter 4 is now an extension of chapter 3. Lucky you! :)**

"HELP! Is anyone there? Please help me! HELP!" I scream like the girl from Ghoulies. I karate kick the metel door with the soles of my freezing feet. After constant, relentless yelling for help, my voice is dry and sore, and my heels are most likely bruising; I stop. As if on cue, I hear footsteps. _Finally! What took so long?_ I hear the blissful sound of the door unlocking.

I go to the door, there, a man stands in the frame. He is wearing a dark leather jacket and dark blue, denim jeans. I look into his eyes. They are dark, even though they are a bright green color. They say he is not here to help me, but I cannot judge him right away. Just in case he can and will help me, I will not lable him. Before I am able to conferm his motives for entering my lonely cell, he does.

"You're finally awake." _Yeah you moron. I've been awake for probably two hours now! Losing my voice!_ I know his motive now; my instincts were correct. Instead of retorting unwisely, I roll my eyes, and I growl at the intruder. Whoever he is, I, most certainly, doubt he is here to help me. He takes a step forward into the dark room. I stand my ground though; I will not let him bully my confidence away from me. I am guessing he intended that I would be too fearful; I would step back. Unlike who he thinks I am like as a person...a woman, he will soon realize he is wrong. He has an expression of shock when I continue to stay put. To prove my fearlessness, I slightly puff my chest out. I smirk at his shock; he quickly changes his face into a smirk. "The notorious Detective Benson has finally been caught." I scowl. "You know, you should consider yourself lucky to be in my presence." He quips as if I were glad to meet his ugly mug. I cannot help but scoff at that one. "I see you take my comment lightly. Well let me tell you, De-tec-tive," he emphasizes every syllable,"I know many people want you." I have an idea what "want" means, so I do not bother asking. I frown and narrow my eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask coldly.

"Awe, isn't that a shame. I would have thought you'd at least remember me. Besides you could at least be polite," he remarks snootily.

"Fine," I growl exasperatedly through gritted teeth, "since you apparently know me, would you introduce yourself?" I firmly keep an eye roll out of my tentative annoyance.

"What's the magic word?" He coaxes. I am getting pretty ticked off now. I would seriously love to kick him where it hurts and start running for the hills. However, building a good relationship with him could help me now.

"Please?" I refrain from rolling my eyes again.

"I'm Robert Gates, boss of this whole operation." He jesters to the air; I give him a subtle death glare as he reaches up to touch me. "Well enough chit-chat, let me introduce you to Marcus and Val, my right hand men."

Two men walk in, and I recognize them immediately. They are the same men who kidnapped me!

I grit my teeth and debate whether I should stand my ground or retreat to a safer corner…not like there are any safer places. When they move forward, my natural flight reaction over takes my own will. I step back worrying that something bad will happen again. Breathing heavily, I try to make sure they cannot tell my gut fear. One of them reaches his hand out, and I swiftly dodge it. I feel the pounding of my red hot ear before I see his hand retreating across his body. Next thing I know, I am stumbling to break my fall. Unfortunately, with my hands behind me, my balance is thrown off; I flop onto the ground. My head hurts even more now, thanks to the uncalled for slap.

"Get on the bed, now," I hear the man named Robert Gates command. My dizzy gaze follows his pointer finger to a dingy mattress hidden .

you've got an auction to get ready for." _Auction? Auction! You've got to be kidding me! No he's not. He's as serious as a heart attack, and we both know that. He's selling me. What have I gotten into? Human trafficking? Sex trafficking? Where am I? I need to get out of wherever I am!_


	4. Ch 4-Going Once, Going Twice, SOLD!

**A/N: All characters belong to Dick Wolf, but you knew that already. All events are mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it's sooo late. Hope you are still reading.**

Ch. 5-Going Once, Going Twice, SOLD!

* * *

As I am being prepared, I notice the other women. Some are balling their eyes out, some are trying to comfort them, and the rest are staring blankly out, accepting their fates. When I am finished being dressed and pimped up, I am mortified with my appearance. My attire is way too revealing for my taste, the skimpy outfit sickens me. Although, my hair and makeup looks very professional, that hardly makes me regret my decision on my look. The stilettos I am forced to wear hurt so bad. They make walking painful and uncomfortable. I hear the MC from behind the stage. He is getting the crowd excited.

"Ladies and gentlemen the auction has officially begun! Now each of you have your paddles ready. Without further ado, I present our first girl: Lexi!"

Lexi is a beautiful girl, and she is young, too young. She has her whole life ahead of her. Now she will not even have that.

"She's seventeen, a virgin, and a real submissive! Let's start the bidding at five thousand dollars!"

After she is sold, a couple other women go before me. Then my dreaded turn comes. Before I go out, the bouncer in the wings of the stage grabs me by my waist and pulls me against his chest.

"Don't do anything stupid," he warns as he roughly shoves me onto the spotlight stage. I stumble, due to these awful stilettos. The audience erupts with laughter. The man who threatened me reminds me to keep walking by pointing the gun at my head. I stand where the four previously stood before me.

"Next is, oh my God! She's a cop!" There are a collective oohs and aahs from the men in the crowd. I clench my teeth together and ball my fists. "Her name is Olivia Benson, and she's a sex crimes detective!" The room fills with laughter again. Men cheer, whoop, and wolf whistle to mock me. She's hot, 32, and well just look at her." Some people chuckle cruelly. I see the men, in the front rows, whispering to on another. I feel the impatient anticipation from the men to get on with the actual pricing. It sickens me to the core that a bunch of animals going to fight over me as if I were a piece of meat. How disgusting! "Let's start the bidding at one hundred thousand dollars." What! That's more than all four women combined!

"Going once, going twice, SOLD to the man in the back!"

**A/N: What will happen to Olivia next? Questions, comments, concerns, etc... please put any in the comments section. thanks.**


	5. Ch 5-Buyer's Secrets and Obsessions

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but you knew that already. Dick Wolf owns all SVU characters, I own the events.**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry.**

**A/N: sorry the chapters are short. They are from Disney's original stories.**

**A/N: Also I am going to be taking a break from posting in fanfic. I'm really sorry, but I'm trying to write a script. And my finals and what nots are coming soon!**

**A/N: Okay, are you ready to go?**

* * *

Chapter 5-Buyer's Secrets and Obsessions

I am yanked off the stage. Robert smirks at me as he leads me to whomever bought me. There is a Caucasian man, about 6'1 with dirty blond hair and blue eyes standing in the nearly vacant halls. The way his muscles bulge out from his suit jacket, I can tell definatively that he is muscular. That means he works out, and he is most likely stronger than me.

_He is handsome, he did not need to buy women to have a girl. __Heck, if I had seen him, pretty much anywhere but here, I honestly would have asked him out. I cannot fall for him now! He bought me, I am property of nobody but myself! __I'm not a piece of trash he can just dispose of. I am not a doll he can disrespect. I am not a slave he can just order around and expect my complete compliance. No! I am Olivia Benson, a Special Victims Unit detective, veteran for almost twelve years now! I am a human being with a brain, a body, emotions, opinions, and a huge heart! Whoever this creep is, he has no idea who he is dealing with. He is not only dealing with Bad Ass Benson, he is dealing with my friends. That is going to be his downfall. I will not break for him, nor will I not submit any part of me to him. I refuse! This man has no heart, unless it is evil and wicked. I will never trust him, but I will do what I must to survive._

Robert shakes his hands with his buyer, I scowl when the guy who bought me looks at me endearingly. He just smirks in return seeing my digust. I am led to his car, when suddenly, I feel a sharp prick to my upper arm. It is another tranquilizer.

"No! No fair!" I mumble as my eyes shut and open. I feel my body slump to the ground. My limbs feel so numb again. _Not again!_ He easily lifts me into his arms. My head flops uncomfortablily back. He lays me in the back seat and buckles me securely in. I cannot move anymore, my eyes close, lingering longer than before. I let my eyes roll back when his car engine start.

I come to, my head spins while it pounds harshly. I groan in pain, my arm is sore. It feels the way when I get my annual vaccines. _Jeez where the hell am I? Where's that bastard who thinks he owns me? _

"So you're a detective, hmm?" Someone, the guy who bought me I presume, speaks. I open my mouth to retort, but I find that it's duck taped shut. Instead I growl and turn my head to the direction of his voice. But the noise in the room bounces off the walls; I can't tell where it is from. I search around, feeling a bit confused and light-headed. _Where the hell is that loser? Ugh, my head, stop spinning! _My head lulls back and then to the side. "Dizzy Detective?" Snickers he. I moan in response. _Let me go you coward! You scared that I'll kick your ass? Let me go! _I snarl. Footsteps echo in my direction, I narrow my eyes when I can see the white in his eyes. _I dare you to take me head on! _My eyes pierce into his.His hand reaches out to my cheek; I jerk my head away from him making my head pound once more. He chuckles almost like he can see through my tough act. Scraping a chair in front of the one I'm seated in, he plops down. He grabs a clear bottle and holds it up to my face. "Want some?" He asks. I roll my eyes obviously, and I am returned with a harsh slap that makes me see stars. I wince in pain as my cheek feels like it is on fire. "You will not roll your eyes in front of me!" He screams loudly. _Shut up! Oh my God, my ears! You moron, do you want me to be deaf? _I close my eyes hoping to relieve some of the throbbing on my face. "Here," his voice is eerily calm again, "I'll take that off for you." He goes behind me and peels the tape off of my face. My mouth is so dry I can't even taste my gums.

"Water," I rasp desperately to get rid of my tasteless tongue. I am surprised at how weak my voice sounds. He nods understandingly and up he goes. He returns with a half filled bottle; I look at him suspiciously. _Are you an idiot? I'm not going to willingly drink an open bottle of whatever that stuff is! For all I know, it could be another sedative! No way, not even if you were the last person on earth! Get that stuff away from me! _He giggles like a girl at my rejection.

"Ah, we have a princess do we? Won't take a sip of water will you?" He mocks holding the bottle out in front of me. I turn my head away. "Humph, suit yourself," he shrugs while gulping down the liquid. I eye his willingness to drink the water. _Maybe he was giving me normal water. _"So Detective...actually I prefer Olivia. How about you?"

"It's Detective Benson," I state aggressively.

He squats eye level with me as if he were chiding his child for pushing someone on the playground. "Honey, I've got news for you. I own you now, you're mine."

"I don't belong to you. You are not my maker. I've got news for you. You think you can break me, I won't break," I challenge impulsively.

"You are mine! I bought you, you are my property! You got that?" He screams as he shoots up into a standing position.

"You think you can put me through hell?" I ask shaking my head disapprovingly. I lean forward, as forward as the rope around my waist allows me to. "When my squad find me, all you do to me will come back a hundred times worse! You'll be sorry, because you'll be in one hell of ride when my partner comes face to face with your ugly mug," I threaten deathly. "Now, if you let me go, you can just be a quirky little article in the newspaper," I bargain knowing that only a fool would accept my offer.

He pauses almost as if he were considering my words, "Nah, I'd rather make front page." He spits on my cheek sending me chills. "Now, let the fun begin," he starts untying the nylon on my stomach. He seals my mouth with the tape again. Standing me up, my legs begin to collapse under me. _Damn jet lagged. _To my surprise, he catches me and hoists me up. "Legs stiff?" He states the obvious. I stop myself from rolling my eyes._ No use for an unnecessary injuries. _"Come on, let me show you to where you'll be staying. _Staying? Oh no, you've got screws loose if you think I will stay anywhere! Let me go, fight me like a real man! _

We enter a dark room; he turns on the lights. Inside is my dream house! A luxurious bed, a modern kitchen set with the newest appliances, a 52' flat screen television, and a beautiful leather couch. This room looks more like a millionaire's penthouse and not a prison for a kidnapped cop. _What the hell is this? _

"How do you like the room?" He asks for my approval. I do approve of the style and such, just not staying there. I would prefer my run-down kitchen any day over this one. Instead of answering I stare at him. He seems to accept my stare and leads me inside. "This is where you'll be staying. Trust me, this is a lot nicer than any man would ever be able to give you. In fact, you even have windows to see outside," he shows me to a hanging curtain. Pulling the drape back, he reveals a gorgeous view of the country-side. _As I thought, he would keep me isolated from the world. Damn, there's not a single person in sight! _"Yes, I thought it was quite a nice view. Perfect and quiet. You don't hear a peep like you city people. Ugh! The city just annoys me! It's too loud, too ghastly, too dirty!" He points his nose in the air. "Don't you agree?" _Yeah, it's loud, but can't sleep without it. Yeah it smells of sewers and diesel, but you get used to it eventually. And sure, it's disgusting, but that's what makes it home. My home. _I again just look at him, my face blank. He takes me away from the window leaving behind the natural light. Next on the tour is most likely the bedroom. My least favorite room now. He lays me down on the bed..._NO_

**A/N: I know that's really cruel, but I finally decided to do that so you the readers will guess what dirty things this scum may or may not **

**do to her.**


	6. Ch 6-Chancing It

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, we all know Dick Wolf does! I own everything else though!**

**A/N: Okay, I am sooooo sorry everyone! It's been so long since I've been on here. Thankfully, I got a new computer, after the hard drive was wiped! So had to go a whole month and two weeks without social networking. That was sort of nightmare since I also had to study for my finals with no internet access! Anyway, I am so excited to return to writing now that summer is finally here! Woo hoo! Thank you everyone who reviewed. I hope you are not disappointed!**

Ch. 6- Chancing It

I scan the room with my eyes, surveying for anything to advert my attention away from him, praying to rid my knowledge of what he's about to do to me. I wish that I could wipe all the testimonies and confessions, about the horrid crime, from my very intellect. But I can't, and my mind tortures me of what is to come as he buries his nose into my hair. Avoiding another pending panic attack, I focus on obtaining as much evidence as possible. If am able to flee, I want this scumbag to rot in a cell. Reluctantly, I take in his scent. He smells like baby powder fused with stiff cologne, my nose betrays the stale order. It scrunches and snorts, my nostrils flaring for clean oxygen.

He nuzzles his head deeper in my nape, his hot breath tickling my edgy neck hairs. He interlaces his right hand with my left hand as he snakes them above my crown. Tears pool in my eyes. _Please don't , please don't , please don't , please don't... _

Suddenly old wounds resurface, and I'm with Harris in Sealview. I am trying yet failing, powerless to stop him from having his way with my body. I'm distressed, totally defenseless with the use of my hands void from him locking them behind me. My clothes chafe my stomach when he pins my body against the dirty wall. I kick and scream, but my cries seemingly is heard from those six feet under. I'm suffocating, I can't breathe, I can't see, my brain too fogged to snap my head out of the past.

He grabs my jaw, effectively jerking me back into the not-any-better reality. "I want you to look at me," he seethes, his jaw clenches.

My mind scrambles. I want to fight him, desperately lunge at him, knock him off me, but I can tell that he'll be more aroused than if I stay limp and dissociate. That's what I've been trained to do in this sort of situation, the police 'hand book' stated. But all of my being desires to kick his ass, make him sorry for ever trying to get in my pants. Kick his butt because I had an unfair fight against Harris. But some part of my head argues against my stacking impulses.

The voice of reason recites the 'rules' of hostage situations, "Avoid confrontation, keep offenders calm, build rapport, and only engage in conflict if necessary to protect others around you or yourself."

_Does this count as a reason to fight since I need to protect myself? What do I listen to? What do I do?_

Out of the corner of my eye, orange-yellow light catches my vision. Curiously, I take a glimpse at the window that's omitting the blinding sunlight. I stare, keeping my gaze glued at the beautiful setting when I feel his chapped lips latch on my neck. I gasp in first shock almost flinching. I shiver in disgust and try to escape him by pressing my back further into the mattress. I close my eyes, in creeps fear when I feel his taut fingers brush against my waistline. Clenching my fist against the mattress, I realize that my wrists are free of restraints! I wait, asserting myself, mentally preparing a plan. _Wait for an opening, wait for when he's vulnerable, wait for the perfect moment to strike._ I don't want to act too rash, and snag my chances of freedom. I can't let my emotions get the better of me. I just need to lay low for now, let my head rule over my heart. _Just take it, and don't cry like a baby_.

I feel his hands slip around my thighs, yanking me closer to him. I keep my hands still though, _damn it, come on! Just loosen a bit more!_ I recognize the panicked thump of my chest. _I need you freaking vulnerable!_ I need to land a hit where it will have a damaging effect, that will last. At least that will stall time long enough for me to figure something out. Hopefully, that something will be a way out of this place, or the use of a weapon to properly defend myself, like a gun or a knife. Casually, I survey the room, ripping my eyes away from the only solace in the area. My fishing expedition proves useful as it rewarded me when I spy a vase on the wooden, kitchen table. My brain imparts this option._ If I must, and I am left with no other options , I'll use that. That is...if it's even glass at all... Plastic simply won't do. It won't deliver a strong enough punch to even phase him._

My abs jump as he slips his hand under my so-called "dress". _Oh God! No, please no!_ My breath hitches, as it begins to evolve into hyperventilation. He slides up so he is sitting on my waist. I follow his stare down to the bulge in his tight pants that rests on my navel making me gag. He smirks and eagerly starts to undo the to button on his jeans. _Now!_ I rear my fist and strike. My fist smashes the side of his face, he recoils, and his face freezes with shock.

"Why you little tramp!" He snarls, nursing his cheek.

I take this opportunity to launch his body off of mine. Effectively shoving him to the floor, I spring up like a rabbit, and land on the floor. Swinging my leg back, I kick some-what blindly, not caring where I hit. I miss his sensitive "area", but my kick clips his rib cage, not enough though.

"Ugh!" His stomach lurches to hover over his aching abdomen.

I rip the heels right off my feet, forgetting the vase, too scared to think as I mad dash to the door. I pound the door with my fist. "Help me! Somebody!"

"Get back here, you're mine!" He growls like I've never heard before, but my banging doesn't stop.

Ignoring him, I continue frantically yanking the door handle. Suddenly I have an epiphany. I realize that in my hast, I forgot to check if he had locked the door after we entered. Locked... Frantically searching for the release, my hands tremble as I finally unlock the door and push the cool silver handle out.

To my surprise, "sunshine, she's here" but can I can't take a break. However, as soon as I open the door, he is back on for round two, ready for another square-off.

Not risking him attacking me, I turn to bolt out the door.

"All right, that's fine," he suddenly chuckles. I'm thrown off by his change of tone, freezing in the threshold of freedom. "If you wanna play hide and seek, we can do that too," he offers vainly. I lift my bare foot, stepping backwards, but more slow-paced. "That's right, you can go. No worries it's just the outdoors." I glare at him suspiciously in the way I do when I think someone's lying. "No, honest. I don't lie, it's a horrible quality. You won't get hurt with an electric shock like my girls who are trained do. But, they were all... most of them were like you, until me. Now, they're disciplined girls. They never curse, they eat lady-like, talk lady-like, act lady-like. And, soon, you'll do that too. But, in all fairness, I'll let you have this one day. A full 24 hours to figure out how to escape, but I would not try to venture into the woods. Foxes this time are annoying little bitches, so I set out some foot trappings. You wouldn't want to lose a limb on our first week, now would you. It's awfully soon to have a decapitated leg." He snorts, "Well? Are you going to just stand there? After all you've got a whole night ahead of you. Oh, might I add, it's going to drop to quite chilly temperatures tonight. If you come back into the house before your 24 hours expires, you never go back out. So, goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow evening," He smirks while shutting the door in my face.

_What the hell just happened? Well, at any rate, I can't just stand here, it's gradually growing colder as the time passes._ I shiver as I try to get the blood flow back to my goose bumped laced arms. Venturing closer to the wooded area, I surveil for one of those annoying spying cameras. The last thing I need is him peaking in on me. After a brisk canvas, I slump down against the base of an old pine tree. I shake like a leaf, wishing I had thought to leave my shoes on. As uncomfortable as they may have seemed, at least they would have provided my feet a small token of warmth.

Hugging my knees, I know I'm just to dog tired to continue with an escape tonight, but the longer I wait, the more likely he'll come after me. _These pricks never keep their promises._ I rock back and forth. _What the hell are you doing? Get the hell out of here, you can rest when you're safe!_ But I can't, I'm so tired of being afraid. With all that "crap" food those people gave to me earlier, I can't think too clear. _Just a few hours of sleep, then I'll formulate the quickest way out of this hell. Just a few hours..._ Unconsciousness blankets my exhaustion.

**A/N: There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Not cliff-hangery, but still keeps ya anticipating. :)**


	7. Ch 7-Racing Against Time

**A/N: Hey, Wow, I reread the last chapter and apparently there was a formatting error! I am so so sorry! I hope this update turns out okay! Also Happiness! I am uploading chapter 8! :)**

Ch. 7- Racing Against Time

I awake with a jerk. _Jeez, it's just a leaf. _My heart thumps wildly, erratic in fear. I scan my horizon, searching for him. I am in the same position as I was in last night, so he kept his promise... Now it's morning, _dang it,_ how long has it been sunup? My eyes spot a shadow in the window of his house. It's him. He's watching me, and he knows I see him too. But that doesn't faze him in the least. No, the smug smirk on his face tells me I better get moving. So I do.

Leaping into the air, my bones feel so stiff, but my adrenaline will have none of that impeding my escape. I just want out!

I dash out of his sight, only slowing my pace to a jog. I pant like a dog, sweat dripping down my brow and spine. But it's like I'm running in circles, chasing my tail. Every place I go looks the same as before. I'm in a straight path maze that goes on forever. Despair creeps into my soul, he was right. There is no way out of this prison. I slump down by the nearest tree, sobs wracking my body.

The sun's heat, rids my body of its necessary water. My cheeks flush, half from my emotional state, and the other from the harsh sun rays beating on my flesh. My salt lake tears sting my sunburned face, my whole body is consumed with pain.

I begin to debate surrendering or aimlessly wondering around the empty country side until he takes me again. Would he take mercy on me? I laugh at that thought. A sick scum like him would never, stupid. He would just do the same thing anyway...

My feet smooth the cool pebbles beneath my toes, caressing them, almost smiling while they thrust into the spaces in between my toes. The warm grain coats my burning feet, but I am too lost to notice the ointment. My stomach growls harshly, I try commanding it to shut up, but it persists.

Deciding to savor the outdoors while I can, I continue to walk on. The sand burns my feet as I stumble to move. My eyes dip shut, I feel a mind grain coming on. I wipe my brow listening to the sounds my feet make while they scrape across the ground. They are dulled, but my ears still hear them. I glance up, mentally picturing the sky full of fluffy clouds. One's shaped like a carrot, I smile. The world seems to spin around me, my head tips to the side as I fight to stay alert. My body is trembling like an elderly person does. I feel so lethargic, like every action I commit, the world acts ten times faster. Time is too fast for me to understand. I glide my forearm over my temple, my bangs sticking to the clammy skin that is burning due to the extreme humidity. I feel like I'm in the desert. Alone and stranded with no one to keep me company besides Me, Myself, and I. Bullets of sweat snake across my crown.

Midday evolves into evening, and with every second that passes, is another sign that I'm losing precious time. Then I see something fuzzy and hear it echoing in my ear. It's some sort of UFO, my mushy brain reasons. The logical part of my brain disagrees though. Maybe it's a plane? I try to squint the sun rays from blocking my vision. At any rate I yell, even if it doesn't matter. Even if it wouldn't make any difference. "Help! Down Here!"

But it keeps on flying, oblivious to the ant like dot below. As quick as it appears, it disappears soon it soars out of my line of vision.

"Please, come back! Come back please!" I whimper weakly, boarder line tearfully. I sink to the ground, hope lost and with it my will to go on. "It doesn't matter anymore. No one will miss me. Maybe my colleagues, but they'll go on and live their lives. Certainly Elliot will miss me, but he still has his family. Cragen will, but he'll be strong. He's lost his wife and any chances of raising kids, but eventually he too moved on. Then there's Fin. I can't imagine him as the type who breaks down and cries. And Munch, poor guy. He's just given up, but what's one more loss? I scavenge for something sharp in the woods.

Finally, I find a stone sharp enough to kill. I clench it in my fist my hand shaking like a chilly hairless dog. I shed tears, they flow out like a fountain. Clutching the smooth end, I smile wearily. I close my eyes, a heavy set of tiredness consumes me. But I force them open again. One second, that's all it takes to die...

I hear a rumble in the near distance. The familiar sound of an engine coming my way... I loosen my grip on the jagged edge flushed against my nape. Wondering if I should risk it all to see if it's a lost traveller, my whole body trembles. What if it's him coming to collect me? And even if it's not him, why would that person want to help me? I have nothing to offer, no incentives to bargain with. What are the chances that the person is a good Samaritan? 1 in 100? Everybody wants something in return for their "selfless" deed. Fame, fortune, or notoriety? I guess if I had a choice, I'd accept whatever consequence just to go back to my old life.

Not much time, the car is nearing faster now. Faster now. Faster now. Faster now.

Decision time is thinning, thin as a stick it is.

Do I risk it? YOLO? Or do I end it, the only chance I'll have to rescue myself from inevitable pain? What if I fail? The realization consumes me. _What if I fail?_ All of it will be in vain. Death is a risk as is life...

What the heck can I do? I wish time would stall enough for me to rationalize the "right" choice.

I hear the engine cut off. Someone's here. _Damn it! What do I do? _I raise my hand to my neck, and feet are racing to me. The sound drills in my temple beating over and over like a drum.

One second depletes my freedom forever...


	8. Ch 8-Not out of the Woods

**A/N: FYI if you did not see the message on last chapter's update. The chapter is fixed! So check that out too! ;)**

Ch. 8- Not out of the Woods

I close my eyes pressing a little deeper along the scar Gitano gave me awhile back. And just for a moment I flashback to that second in the train station where he could have ended it all. I remember Elliot's face, yelling for me. And for a second I wonder what Elliot would tell me if he were here now, but it's too late, he's too late now.

Slice.

Blood immediately surfaces as it seeps through the torn flesh adjacent to my faint scar. Crimson cells ooze out as if it's Gogurt from the convenient on-the-go snack. The blade slides out from my grasp, landing with a plop on the ground. I'm paralyzed, my limbs feel like stale jelly. My mind is pudding, stuck in the chocolate mud, and sinking in the creamy quicksand. I struggle for oxygen, a baby like gurgle whines comes aloud from the back of my throat. My eyes can no longer focus even on the objects merely a foot away. My sight is warring in my state. Out of the blue, all goes dark. I am acutely aware of my weight crashing to the bedrock as my head flops onto Rocky, my "pillow pet."

I hear a rustle. It sounds quite distant, but my sixth sense warns me otherwise. My resting eyelids absorb heat from a bright light source. Slowly, but surely feeling returns to my numb body. First it threads into my finger tips and tops of my toes. Then it eases into my wrists and ankles, until almost all of my senses are back. Well, impaired anyway.

"Thought you could out smart me did you?" Shoes, heavy boots, thump toward me. I remain opossum, hoping he hasn't noticed. "Stop faking it, and open your eyes," he orders crossly through gritted teeth.

Fearfully, I obey. My vision is still hazy, and my head dips into a fog. I wince like a puppy. The lower portion of my bicep is sore. Shifting my attention to the new source of pain, I notice a gauze is mummy wrapped. Instead of a clean tan version, that I normally see in minor injuries, the one vice gripping my arm is tainted and stained with oxidized blood.

"For not having done that in years, I think I did pretty well. If I do say so myself," he eyes the band and smiles smugly. "You're lucky you didn't die. Well, rather, the next girl after you is lucky," begins he. "Because, if you had died on me, I would have had to waste time to toss you into the ocean. Sharks love love love warm bodies with fresh blood," he bears a devil like grin. 'Beside the point, I would have been scouting for another girl to teach. But society today makes selection so easy now."

"What do you want from me?" I ask not wanting to hear another word about dead bodies in water or collecting more victims.

Victims. Eh, I just demoted my status to victim. Figures, I guess being kidnapped, sold, and almost killed qualifies me as a candidate.

"Well, we're going to begin day one of training. How does that sound?" He smiles, bearing his teeth.

"Training?" I press even though I have an idea of what this sick freak is going to do.

"To become ladylike, but I already told you. Tsk tsk. You're worse then I thought. A lady never makes her man repeat himself." He shakes his head side to side before continuing. "You have much to learn, sweetheart," he sneers and leans in close, so we are face to face. "But let's get some things clear, crystal clear. You do not interrupt me, you do not make me repeat myself, do not raise your voice, curse, what have you. I will not stand for such disrespect. Second, you will do as I say, when I say it, and how I say it with a thank you at the end. Third, failure to do as I command will lead to punishment. Do you understand me?"

I pause long and hard knowing that's there's only one correct response. Subission. I glare at his smirk. For my troubles, the expense is a back hand slap which leaves me with a throbbing temple. I see stars in my gaze when he raises his hand to strike me again.

"Yes!" I recoil, impulsively blurting.

"Good girl, shall we begin?" He states firmly, "Get out of bed, now."

My body is snail pace in accordance to my mind. They feel like bricks sinking me to the ocean floor. Eventually I ease into a half standing and half leaning into the bedside table. I notice that there is a missing a lamp or any other fixture(s) that would otherwise be at my discretion.

In that moment, something that terrifies me finally settles in my conscious. I failed to escape his mind games. I hate thinking about the terrors that will come my way. Just that alone makes my heart sob, makes my mind ache, shreds my dignity and replaces it with more dispair. It's that dispair that my soul is drowning so deep in. That dispair is shattering my crumbling wall of hope. Maybe it'd all be easier, smoother, less hardship and trouble to give in where I am. Just give up while I'm somewhat ahead... Maybe, if I do, I can save some of part of me before he totally rips all I have apart. And who knows, fighting this, this road block may just be useless in the end. He'll kill me, when the sickness in him finally bores of what I have to offer...what he'll take from me.

**A/N: My sincerest apologies. School is back on and I'm sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever. Also thank for those who commented, liked, voted, etc, for my chapters. **

**I scarcly know what to do next! SO I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE! I really love this story, and apparently you guys do too, so please help me out if possible. Any comments are openly accepted.**


	9. Ch 9-No News is Bad News

**A/N: IMPORTANT INFORMATION (please don't skip reading this, but it's okay you've already have.) Hey guys, sorry late update. School. Still no excuse I suppose. SERIOUSLY I NEED HELP! This is a T rated story, so I probably will not undertake any serious adult content. Maybe later, but until then I need help now! If you have an idea, please PM me, not review. I most likely will not see it there. I need ideas, and with so much craziness in my schedule, I hardly have time to reinvent new chapters. Currently there are 30 something reviews, more reviews in any story I've written so far. To be honest, and I think y'all know this about me by now, I'm far better at creating stories than continuing them. lol. So if you have any input, please send your ideas to me. I'll consider them and either infuse some of them or single out my favorite. I'll credit all that contributed, even if I don't use your idea, with a huge thanks. Okay, thank you for reading this, I know you're probably anxious to read the chapter. So onward.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I haven't put these on for awhile, but nothing is mine except the story. Dick Wolf proudly owns Olivia Benson and the squad.**

Ch. 9- No News is Bad News

All I can think is how much it hurts to think. Pain throbs in my side, in my temple, on my arms, my face, everywhere. It's coming to a point where it's plainly exhausting to merely stay awake. To stay alert. To stay focused on whatever the hell he's blabbing about.

"Hey, hey, did I say you could close your eyes?" He prompts almost sincerely.

I moan trying desperately to reopen my lids without passing out.

Finally I do, but not quick enough for his satisfaction. He backhands my jaw, sending a shock of pain and heat to the skin. The burning sensation absorbs into my bone. Blood craws out from the cut my teeth made on my lower lip when I involuntarily chomped down on it after being smacked. Too drained to turn my head back to face him, I leave it to rest uncomfortably on my collarbone. I whimper.

I've learned I have to act as a lady, but he could care less how he treats one.

"Well? Answer me damn-it!" He screams louder, the noise rings in my ears.

I manage a weak, "I'm sorry." My voice is broken, very much so, but my spirit. Not yet...

"Good girl." He threads his hands sympathetically through my mangled hair that's dipping below my shoulder blades now. Caressing my scalp, he carefully digs his finger nails into the skin. It'd feel good if I wasn't in so much pain to actually enjoy the massage.

My mind drifts away into the tranquil silence surrounding me.

How long have I been here? Awhile apparently, but I can't remember anymore. It was so much easier to keep track the first weeks, but now I've lost count of the days. To think it's been so long that I've had time expecting perpetual torture is depressing. I want to hang onto this hope that my team will find me, but they would have found me by now. They can't stay on my case forever, we both know that there are always another crime needing full attention. It'd be selfish for me to want their time when it could be utilized to save someone salvageable. Fifty new cases arise within just a couple of weeks. Manhattan's a huge city, it's mine... theirs to keep safe. The case-load never ends.

"Hey, Livvy I think you might want to stay awake for this." His fingers stop mid-way.

Wearily, I strain my eyes to open more, to focus on the blurry objects ahead.

The television's volume turns up, still I am hard of hearing the words. Flipping through the channels, he clicks the remotes button on ABC. The woman in a pencil skirt updates the viewers on the weekly weather. Then she redirects to another news caster.

He speaks of a recent robbery, and other crimes that normally would spike a small interest in me. But now, I'm too out of it to care. Suddenly, the volume is raised, enough for my deaf-like ears to comprehend clearly.

"There are still no leads on kidnapped cop, Detective Olivia Benson. It's now been three months and a half since her abduction. It all occurred late at night en route to her home when her abductor shot and kidnapped her. Detectives at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit of New York City ask that you call SVU's tip-line with any information leading to Detective Benson's whereabouts. The number is listed below on the screen. A reward of $10,000 is offered for any that help with successful progress in the case that's gone cold."

He laughs, deep and throaty. "See that, your so-called team isn't even close to finding you. I told you so," he mocks uncautioned: with no remorse.

I advert my head away from the next headline story and close my eyes, holding back tears. I'm oddly afraid that I'll lose myself if I should let them fall. My cuffed hands ball into fists. My medium length finger nails dig painfully so into my palms. But I don't care. Now I'm certain. I really don't care about anything any longer.

I guess I had illusions that I'd be saved. That I would return home, and go on to lead a fulfilling life. I guess I can't lie that a twinge of me had that little spark of hope that I'd be guaranteed a "safe" exit out of this hell. But with three months that's already passed, it's extinguished.

I don't think I care if I live or die. What have I got to live for? More pain, suffering, humiliation, depression? Even if I do survive this, I'll be left to pick up the pieces. Alone. Yes, nobody needs to listen to me drown myself in guilt like I did with Sealview. With my team dead in the water it'll be another agonizing day with him. Another day I don't want to spend breathing. But he won't end it, not if I ask, not even if I beg. He won't end it until he wants to. Until he's finally takes everything away from me.

They all do. Even if they claim they'll keep their captees, perverts like him always break their covenant. Job experience alerts me of the cynical part of my mind. He'll kill me. It's just a race which part of me will finish the race first.

"I guess it's just you and me now sweetheart. For better or worse," he whispers as he begins to pet my head again.

My eyes slip shut, and a tear escapes. I bite my lip to keep the sound humming from my throat silent.

_For better of worse. "I'm your partner, for better or worse." _I remember he said. After he confronted me about Brian and I having relations. He knew, but he still was faithful as my partner. He didn't judge me, make me feel like I had something to be humiliated about. Black mail never even registered in his mind; he didn't threaten my early career in an almost male exclusive unit. And Lord, I wish he were here to reignite my dead flame. I wish he could transport out of the pictures in my head and replace the man holding me here. I wish he were here to tell me those words once more: _"I'm your partner for better or worse."_


End file.
